


Fired

by arandomshipper (Giveadogabone)



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: ...ish?, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Very Slight Implied Jess/Trish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 09:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giveadogabone/pseuds/arandomshipper
Summary: Three times Malcolm wasn't fired, and one time he would've been.





	Fired

"Malcolm, I told you to screen the clients. Why did I just talk to four people in a row that don't have fifty bucks between the lot of them?

"They needed help."

"You're fired."

He wasn't fired.

"Unnhhhh."

"Come on, Jess. It's ten o'clock."

"Exactly. It's ten o'clock. So why am I awake?"

"You need to have better sleeping habits."

"You're fired."

He wasn't fired.

"Give me the bottle."

"You've had enough."

"Give me the bottle."

"No."

"Give me the ******* bottle or you're fired!"

He didn't, and he wasn't.

"Christ, Malcolm. My door is reinforced steel, and my building is surrounded by long lenses, so...you can go."

"Not if I wanna keep my job."

If he left Trish alone, he knew he was fired.


End file.
